Fishing is a major pastime in the United States. People fish in oceans, lakes, streams and just about any other body of water. Many fisherman prefer to use a manmade lure, as opposed to live bait, in order to catch their fish. Lure provide many advantages and are very convenient. Lures can be made in all types of shapes, sizes, colors, and styles. Lures can also be reused.
One problem associated with the use of lures is encountered when a fish bites on the lure. The tendency is for the lure to slip down off of the jighead. Not only will the fish get away, but the lure may be ruined. A similar problem is encountered when a lure is dragged along the bottom surface of a body of water.
What is needed is a lure where the jighead will remain stationary despite a fish being on the line or the lure is being dragged long a bottom surface. Such a lure must maintain the versatility of present-day lures. The cost to manufacture such a lure must be in line with the costs of present day lures.